1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent for treating a textile, a method for treating a textile and a treated textile.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication Nos. 4503/1968 and 4770/1973 disclose that a fluorine-containing phosphate ester and a fluorine-containing phosphonic acid can give oil-repellency to a textile and a paper. However, when the fluorine-containing phosphate ester or the fluorine-containing phosphonic acid alone is used for treatment, then the touch, the feeling, the color shade and the softness of treated material are deteriorated because of the treatment, the initial water- and oil-repellency is insufficient and above properties are remarkably deteriorated by a wash and/or rub.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 215900/1990 discloses a method for treating a leather with a fluorine-containing phosphoric acid compound and a cationic compound. However, this document does not disclose the treatment of the textile which is required to have the good touch, feeling, color shade and softness. U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,835 discloses a method for treating a fiber material with a chromium complex salt of a fluorine-containing carboxylic acid. However, this document does not disclose the water- and oil-repellency and the method of this document gives no sufficient effect even if used in a high concentration, and gives remarkably discolored fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,207 discloses a method for treating a leather and a fiber with a fluorine-containing phosphoric acid compound or a metal salt thereof. However, since this document discloses the treating agent and treating method which are different from those of the present invention, this document gives the worse effect and durability than the present invention.
By the way, a fluorine-containing polymeric compound which is generally used, for example, an acrylic polymeric compound containing a fluoroalkyl group is used for the treatment, the treated textile suffers from the disadvantages that the originally possessed touch, feeling, softness and the like are remarkably deteriorated because of the treatment and that the above properties and water- and oil-repellency are remarkably deteriorated when the textile is washed or rubbed. The initial performances are very poor for a nylon having high hydrophilic property and the other fibers. It is known that, in the case that the textile is slightly washed, the performances are recovered to some extent by the use of a heating treatment such as a process for ironing the textile. But, an operation of the heating treatment is very troublesome.
Recently, in order to improve the durability, when an acrylic polymer containing an fluoroalkyl group is used for the treatment, an auxiliary is used together. Specific examples of the auxiliary are a melamine resin and a urea resin. When these resins are used together with the acrylic polymer, the deterioration of the feeling of the fibers tends to be more significant than that of the fibers treated with that the polymer alone. It seems that the durability has the relationship contrary to the softness when the fluorine-containing polymer is used.
The acrylic polymer having the fluoroalkyl group has a low glass transition temperature (T.sub.g). When the temperature of the acrylic polymer is higher than T.sub.g, the arrangement of the fluoroalkyl group causing the water- and oil-repellency is disordered so that the water- and oil repellency is remarkably decreased. Therefore, the acrylic polymer is very weak to hot water, and lacks in the hot water repellency.
As stated above, when any of the conventional treating agents and methods is used, the properties originally possessed by a natural or synthetic fiber are deteriorated by the treatment and the water- and oil-repellency given by the treatment is deteriorated by a wash and the like.